I'm sorry but I can't
by PandAttack
Summary: Fiction originale basée sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. Si le sujet dérange, dites le moi :) Fiction Sterek, UA. Venez lire ! :* Au faite, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :)
1. Chapter 1

AVANT GOUT

* * *

Aimer quelqu'un ça nous tombe dessus. Ça vient comme ça, sans prévenir et ensuite, lorsqu'on aime, on est prêt à tout. L'amour fait faire des choses improbables. Des choses folles, qu'on n'aurait jamais pu imaginer faire un jour. Y compris briser les règles. Y compris prendre des risques. Y compris vivre une histoire qui est dès le début vouée à l'échec. Pourtant, quand on aime, on est prêt a essayer même si on sait d'avance que ça va nous retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. On est prêt à prendre le risque.

Un prédateur est censé tuer sa proie, pas en tomber amoureux.

« **Je vous protégerai Stiles, toujours.** » - Derek Hale

* * *

Bonjour a tout le monde. Voici donc le petit avant goût de ma toute première fiction. J'espère fortement qu'elle vous plaira, et pour me faire pardonné, je poste le chapitre vers 16h ;)

N'hésitez pas a me posez des questions ou autre, bisous :*


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

* * *

 ** _Berlin – Allemagne, 1943._**

Tous les soirs le même rituel. Je saisis les planches en bois afin de les plaquer contre les quelques fenêtres de ma petite maison. La lampe à pétrole posée sur la table en bois bancale menace de s'éteindre. Je meurs de froids. Normalement la lumière devrait être éteinte depuis un bon moment, mais je me vois mal aller me coucher à huit heures du soir, même si je suis exténué après tout mes jours passés à la boutique. Nous sommes en plein hiver, il neige, il fait froid même dans les maisons et je ne peux pas utiliser ma cheminée car je n'ai plus de réserve de bois. Alors que je place la dernière planche devant la dernière fenêtre de la maison, je rallume un peu plus la lampe sur la table avant de me glisser dans mon lit, avec un de mes deux albums photos. Je devrais dormir à l'heure qu'il est, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les règles. Le couvre-feu ce n'est pas pour moi. Grâce à la faible lueur de la lampe posée sur ma petite table à coté de mon lit une place, je regarde les quelques photos qui se trouvent dans mon recueil qui est en train de tomber en ruines. Mes parents. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment du jour ou ils sont partis. C'était il y a un an je crois... ou peut être deux ans. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien. J'étais resté caché pendant des heures à la cave, avant qu'ils ne viennent me trouver pour me dire qu'il partaient et qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. Ils me manquent parfois. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur de la ville, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tout ces gens sont partis et ne sont jamais revenus. Je sais qu'ils ont été déportés, mais la question est : Ou et Pourquoi ?! Certains disent qu'ils ont été tués à cause de la croix jaune cousue sur leurs vêtements, d'autres disent qu'ils ont été amenés à trouver du travail, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient fuit la ville, et même le pays. Personnellement je n'en sais rien. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent, et sûrement que l'une d'entre elle est vraie.  
Soudain j'entends le bruit des pas qui raisonnent à l'autre bout de la rue et j'éteins la lumière. Si vous vous faites prendre avec la lumière allumée après le couvre-feu, vous êtes immédiatement amené je ne sais ou. Le bruit des pas se rapprochent et je frissonne. Je crois que c'est l'un des moments les plus angoissants de la journée. La peur au ventre. La peur d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et m'amener je ne sais ou. Peut-être à la Mort, ou peut-être... je n'en sais foutre rien. Et franchement, j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera pas. Et même si je l'espère de tout cœur, je sais que j'y passerai un jour ou l'autre, à moins que ce cauchemar et cette guerre se finissent avant. Pourquoi j'en suis si sur ? Il y a eu des fuites niveau informations du coté du Parti. Les gitanes, les homosexuels, les handicapés et les Juifs. Tous dans le même paquet. Tous exécutés sous nos propres yeux à une époque et tous amenés nous ne savons ou. Tous dans le même paquet. Malheureusement pour moi, je pense que mes parents en ont été victimes. Ils avaient le goût du risque, peignaient sur les murs des messages de haine adressés au Chef. Ils ont été arrêtés, j'en suis sur maintenant. Plus les mois passent, plus l'idée que les gens comme moi, comme nous, sommes destinés à mourir se confirme dans ma tête. Un grand nombre de gens sont partis et en sont jamais revenus. Mes parents y compris. Je n'étais pas trop jeune pour comprendre, mais je me laissais prendre dans les mensonges des autres. Maintenant j'ai 22 ans, et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que plus vite toute cette guerre se terminera, mieux ce sera. Pour tout le monde. Les pas des officiers Nazis s'éloignent et je pose mon album photo sous mon lit avant de m'allonger. Il fait noir, il fait froid. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de mourir. Mais je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une sorte d'animal destiné à finir à l'abattoir, j'en suis sûr maintenant et le pire, c'est que rien ne pourra me sauver. Peu de gens ont réussi à leur échapper, la preuve car personne n'est revenu. Ou sont-ils ? Est-ce-qu'ils sont encore en vie ? Est-ce-qu'ils sont morts ? Je ne préfère pas me faire d'espoirs et pour moi, la seule vraie réponse est " Oui. " Ouais, je pense qu'ils sont morts.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Je suis réveillé par les quelques bruits dans la rue et lorsque mon regard se pose sur la petite horloge posée sur la poutre de la cheminée, je sais que je suis en retard. Je me lève et me dirige vers l'évier dans la cuisine et en quelques minutes, la barrique en fer se remplie d'eau et je peux me laver. L'eau sur mon visage me nettoie de mes sueurs nocturnes et je me sens tout de suite mieux, même si je suis congelé à cause de la basse température de la pièce, et de celle de l'eau. Je prends mon pantalon marron en toile sur ma chaise, mes bretelles et ma chemise ornée d'un écusson en forme d'étoile jaune afin de m'habiller. Lorsque je suis prêt je mets mes vêtements d'hier dans l'eau fraîche qu'il reste de ma toilette de tout à l'heure afin de le laver et j'enfile ma veste toute miteuse et trouée avant de sortir de chez moi. Les mains gelées, je ferme la porte à clef et lorsque je me retourne vers la rue, je suis ébloui par le soleil. Malgré la froideur de ce mois de Février, le soleil brille de mille feux aujourd'hui et ça me réchauffe un peu. Il ne doit pas être plus de huit heures du matin et, les mains dans les poches, je marche vers la boutique. Je travaille avec un ami, dans une boutique alimentaire. C'est un quartier mal famé, normal tout le monde est Juif ici. Lorsque j'arrive devant la boutique, je vois la lumière à l'intérieur et j'en déduis que Isaac est déjà arrivé. J'entre à l'intérieur de la boutique et je me sens tout de suite mieux grâce à la chaleur de la cheminée allumée dans un coin de la pièce. Cette boutique est l'une des dernières boutiques dirigée par des Juifs encore en activité. Ça pourrait paraître joyeux raconté comme ça, mais la plupart des marchandises nous sont pillées par des officiers. C'est comme ça mais on ne dit rien, au risque de nous faire arrêter.

« **Bonjour Stiles** **!** », me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Par contre, moi, je suis bien moins enthousiaste que lui. Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si la vie qu'on mène était normale car ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas heureux, je ne supporte plus cette vie, d'être traité comme un animal seulement bon à se taire et à obéir aux ordres. Malheureusement je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.

Je lui réponds avec un sourire triste et pars m'installer derrière le comptoir afin de faire le compte des quelques pièces qui se trouvent dans le fond du tiroir alors qu'il range quelques produits sur les étagères. Des gens passent devant le magasin mais personne ne s'arrête. C'est assez calme dans la rue, si bien que lorsque tout le monde se met à marcher vite et à filer aux abris, ça ne passe pas inaperçue même s'il n'y a pas un bruit dehors. Je regarde la rue, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de toute cette agitation jusqu'au moment ou je vois une voiture de service et des officiers vêtus de leurs costumes affreux noirs en sortir avant de se diriger vers la boutique. Tous les matins le même rituel. Deux types, qui viennent nous piller quelques pommes de terres et quelques bouteilles. Sauf que cette fois ce ne sont pas les deux officiers des fois précédentes. Je ne les ai jamais vus ici. La boule au ventre. Peur que cette fois-ci ça nous tombe dessus et qu'on nous arrête. Qu'on nous arrête et qu'on ne revienne plus.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**_

Mon regard reste posé sur les deux officiers qui parcourent la boutique du regard. J'ai peur. Ils n'ont pas encore pris de victuailles, ce qui signifie que cette fois, ils ne sont pas venus pour nous voler à manger et à boire. Donc, pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Que font-ils ? Pourquoi ils passent au crible toute la boutique, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose ? Je n'en sais rien, et ça me fait peur. Soit ils viennent juste pour faire leur balade matinale - ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup étant donné qu'ils sont xénophobes - , soit pour nous faire mettre la clef sous la porte, soit pour nous arrêter. J'ai peur. Et j'en ai marre d'avoir peur. J'en ai marre d'avoir cette peur au ventre tous les soirs lorsqu'ils passent dans la rue après le couvre feu et lorsqu'on les croise dans les rues en plein jour. On n'ose même plus bouger, de peur que le moindre de nos mouvements leur semble suspect et qu'ils nous amènent.

Isaac s'approche d'eux, courageux et le visage levé, et leur demande.

\- **Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ?**  
 **\- Avez vous vos papiers vous deux ?** , demande l'homme dont le regard noir semble vous transpercer.  
 **\- Certainement. Stiles** **?**  
 **\- O-Oui je les ai** , je bégaie.

L'homme assez âgé vêtu de son uniforme noir vérifie les papiers d'Isaac et, la peur au ventre, je récupère les miens dans la poche intérieure de ma veste rangée dans l'arrière boutique du magasin. Alors que je cherche mes papiers dans les poches de ma veste, je sens une présence derrière moi et j'entends au bruit des pas que ce n'est pas mon collègue. Ces pas que j'entends sont trop lourds pour être les siens, et lorsque je trouve mon petit porte feuille je me retourne la peur au ventre pour le regarder. Surpris j'ai un mouvement de recul. Heu... bah... ça alors. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait comme ça, en le voyant de dos. Il est jeune. Je l'aurais cru vieux mais il est vraiment jeune pour être officier, surtout à un rang aussi haut. Finalement je n'ai plus peur. Son collègue à beau être effrayant, lui en revanche ne l'est pas du tout. Wahou. Des cheveux légèrement bouclés magnifiques, des yeux verts à tomber par terre et ce corps... J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de rougir et que ma séance d'observation intensive de sa personne passe inaperçue. S'il me voyait faire, je crois que je serais embarqué sur le champ. Je secoue la tête et pose mes papiers dans la main qu'il me tend. Je n'ose plus le regarder. Beauté dangereuse. Mais malgré ma volonté, je relève le visage et je vois le sien penché au dessus de mes papiers alors qu'il est en train de les lire. Il me rappelle mon petit ami lorsque j'avais 19 ans. Grand, la silhouette parfaite, le visage d'ange et les yeux qui semblent vous hypnotiser. Ouais, vous l'aurez compris, je suis homosexuel. J'aime les hommes, leur corps musclé et leur embrassades torrides mais à la fois tendres. J'aime me sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme, me sentir protégé et aimé. Quand j'y repense, mes parents n'étaient pas au courant, et heureusement car je pense qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié. Ils n'étaient pas homophobes, mais je pense que si leur propre fils leur avait avoué son homosexualité ils l'auraient mal pris. Ils n'ont jamais été au courant des baisers que j'échangeais en cachette avec mes petits amis, et des nuit que l'on passait ensemble parfois, cachés dans des endroits abandonnés pour ne pas se faire prendre par les parents.

 **-Vous ne portez pas votre écusson Monsieur Stilinski,** me dit-il sèchement.

\- **Heu... je... l'épingle à du tomber, je l'avais ce matin et... et...**

 **\- Ça suffit. Vous n'êtes pas en règles vous le savez ça ?!**

 **\- O-Oui mais je...**

 **\- Trouvez moi cet écusson. Vous avez deux minutes !**

Le ton sec qu'il a employé me fait froid dans le dos et, sans récupérer mes papiers, je file dans l'avant boutique. Je suis sur. Je suis sur que lorsque je suis rentré ce matin pour travailler cette étoile jaune maudite était épinglée sur ma chemise ! Je suis cuis... si je la trouve plus je suis foutu. L'officier me suit alors que son collègue l'attend dehors, devant la porte et Isaac range des paquets de farine sur l'étagère. Derrière le comptoir où j'ai passé toute ma matinée, je balaie du regard le sol, les tiroirs, je soulève les feuilles et lorsque je tire le tabouret bancal en bois, je vois le fameux écusson par terre, plein de poussière. Je savais bien que je portais cette foutue étoile ce matin ! Les mains tremblantes, je me tourne vers l'officier et l'épingle sur ma chemise. Il me regarde de ses yeux verts et je déglutis. J'ai peur qu'il hurle, qu'il me fasse la morale, ou qu'il m'arrête mais la seule chose qu'il fait est d'hocher la tête et de me dire " **Ça ira pour cette fois.** " . Et finalement je me dis qu'il n'est pas si sévère et méchant que ça. Si ça avait été un autre officier, il n'aurait pas attendu 1 seule minute et m'aurait embarqué sur le champ, mais lui ne l'a pas fait. Et dans le fond, même si j'ai un peu peur, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je rougis lorsque je vois qu'il regarde mon torse au niveau du bouton décousu de ma chemise qui laisse apparaître ma peau et mes pectoraux. Et au moment ou je crois qu'il va détourner le regard et partir, je vois qu'il est encore à me regarder - les pieds et le bas ventre en remontant jusqu'à mon visage. Ses yeux verts brillent et je me sens gêné. S'il avait été autre chose qu'un officier, membre d'un parti qui serait prêt à me tuer à cause de mon orientation sexuelle et de ma religion, je lui aurait sauté dessus. C'est terriblement gênant, alors je me racle la gorge en espérant que ça le fera sortir de ses pensées.

« **Hem... heu... tenez, vos papiers.** »

Gêné, il me tend mes papiers et je les récupère avant qu'il recule et ne m'adresse un regard noir avant de sortir de la boutique plus vite que son ombre. Choqué, je reste derrière le comptoir et m'assoies sur le tabouret. Je vois leur voiture de service qui s'en va et lorsque les passants se remettent à marcher tranquillement dans la rue, Isaac vient vers moi et me regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Il s'est passé quoi entre toi et ce type ?** , demande-t-il aussi choquée que moi.

 **\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.**

C'est la stricte vérité. Je n'en ai aucune idée mais en tout cas ce que je sais, c'est que c'était extrêmement gênant, étrange et terrorisant à la fois. Son regard brillant faisait peur également et sa réaction lorsque je suis intervenu m'a beaucoup effrayé, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me tuer. C'était étrange. Ouais, étrange. Cette sensation de me faire observer de cette façon, sans aucun gêne, venant d'un homme xénophobe était vraiment effrayante.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Lorsque j'arrive devant chez moi le soir après mon travail, je sais déjà que je vais avoir froid. Je serais bien tenté d'aller piquer quelques bûches de bois au voisin mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques, et puis comme on dit : chacun ses problèmes. Le vieil homme a du bois, tant mieux pour lui. Il est assez âgé, et j'aurais des scrupules à aller lui piquer son seul et unique moyen de rester au chaud chez lui. D'ailleurs il ne sort jamais de chez lui excepté pour aller chercher du bois.  
J'entre dans ma petite et vieille maison Berlinoise mais, contrairement à d'habitude, je garde ma veste sur moi. Il fait un froid de canard ici, et franchement, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour passer la nuit sans mourir congelé. Il faut que je trouve une solution. Quelque chose à brûler, et vite. Je file à la cave et fouille dans les placards mais rien. Rien qui ne pourrait tenir le choc dans le feu plus de deux minutes. Alors je remonte dépité vers la pièce à vivre et m'assoies sur mon lit. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, et soudain, parcouru d'un frisson, je me dis que je n'ai pas le choix et que quitte à passer pour un pauvre type, tant pis. Je sors de chez moi et vais frapper à la porte de mon voisin, et quelques secondes plus tard il est devant moi.

 **\- Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?**

 **\- Je... j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais vous emprunter du bois... je meurs de froid.**

L'air chaud qui s'échappe de sa maison me fait l'effet d'une brûlure sur ma peau gelée et je sens mes dents claquer. " Oui, bien sur jeune homme, servez-vous ne vous en faites pas. " et la porte claque et je ne le vois plus. Je ne veux pas abuser de sa bonté, alors je prends seulement deux bûches de bois et m'enferme chez moi. Je ne perds pas de temps pour allumer un feu et lorsqu'il a suffisamment pris, j'essore mes vêtements et les pose sur une chaise devant le feu afin qu'ils sèchent et je remplis à nouveau la bassine en acier, afin d'avoir de l'eau chaude dans quelques minutes pour pouvoir faire ma toilette intégrale. La douche de fortune que j'avais installée ne fonctionne plus, alors je suis obligé de faire chauffer l'eau dans cette sorte de grande casserole. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce soir. En fait je crois que si, mais j'ai tellement peu mangé depuis longtemps que je ne ressent même plus la faim. Je pousse mon lit afin de le mettre près du feu pour dormir au chaud cette nuit et, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, lorsque l'eau est chaude, je pars dans ma petite salle d'eau afin de me laver.

Je me sens propre lorsque je me sèche le corps à l'aide de ma serviette. Je sens bon grâce à la savonnette que j'ai achetée à la boutique cet après midi et, en arrivant dans la pièce à vivre, je n'ai pas envie d'enfiler ma combinaison pour dormir. Alors je me vêtis seulement de mon caleçon blanc un peu usé et glisse sous mes draps. Je n'ai pas enlevé les planches devant mes fenêtres ce matin lorsque je me suis levé pour aller travailler, ce qui fait que je peux dormir tranquille. Malheureusement, j'entends l'affreux bruit de la marche de nuit des officiers et je sens les frissons remonter mon échine jusqu'à mon cou. Ça fait froid dans le dos. Tous les soirs à la même heure, tous les soirs au même rythme. Je saisis la barre en fer dans ma main et pousse un peu la bûche pour que le feu reprenne et la lumière se tamise un peu, ce qu'il fait que la pièce est plongée dans une semi-obscurité apaisante. Une fois que je n'entends plus les fameux bruits de pas, je me détends enfin car il n'y a plus aucun bruit dans la rue et je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ce soir.

Mes pensées en reviennent encore une fois à mes parents et je me dis maintenant que je me sens bien seul. Tous mes voisins ont une femme et des enfants. Ils sont heureux, même si ils savent que tout peut basculer en seulement quelques secondes. Et je me dis que, en fait, je suis bien chanceux car si on m'arrête ça ne changera rien. Personne ne sera triste de mon départ, car je suis tout seul. Personne ne m'attendra, personne ne pleurera mon départ. Et même si je me dis que ça pourrait être une bonne chose, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que oui, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un. Avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime et qui m'embrasse lorsque je rentre du travail le soir. Quelqu'un avec qui dormir. Quelqu'un qui me serrerait dans ses bras et qui m'aimerait mais je suis tout seul et il faut que je m'y fasse. Le seul avantage à être seul, ces temps-ci, c'est que le jour ou on m'arrêtera - car je suis sur que ça arrivera un jour ou l'autre - personne ne me pleurera.

* * *

 _Rebonjour :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas a me dire si le sujet vous gène, si vous aimez, ou pas ^^ Et puis les reviews font toujours plaisir :p_

 _Prochain chapitre demain :) Bisous :*_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

J'aide Isaac à ranger les quelques provisions disposées sur les étalages devant la boutique avant de rentrer chez moi. Par rapport à hier, personne n'est encore venu nous acheter quoi que ce soit. Le chiffre d'affaires est misérable ces derniers mois, mais encore plus aujourd'hui. Je me demande même pourquoi on s'entête à rester travailler aujourd'hui, personne ne viendra. Il fait beaucoup trop froid et beaucoup trop d'uniformes noirs circulent dans les rues. C'est un jour à rester chez soi, et je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.

 **-** **Dis** **Isaac** **, ça te dérange que je rentre chez moi ? Il fait vraiment pas bon,** **personne ne viendras aujourd'hui.**  
 **\- Pas de problèmes, je vais rentrer chez moi également, tu as raison.**

Finalement notre rangement des étalages n'aura servi à rien car nous les entrons à l'intérieur avant de tirer les rideaux des vitrines et de fermer la porte. En moins de cinq minutes la boutique est plongée dans le noir et Isaac me serre dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner vers chez lui. Sans vraiment regarder je traverse la route mais je sursaute lorsque je bouscule quelqu'un.

 **\- Faites attention** **b** **on** **s** **ang !** , me hurle l'officier d'hier.  
 **\- O-oui je... Désolé.**

J'essaie de fuir mais sa main forte me retiens le bras et malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses yeux verts. Ce n'est pas normal. Comment un homme aussi jeune peut être aussi haut placé ? A en juger par sa tenue, il est haut gradé. Je le regarde, ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques. Il est beau certes, mais il est effrayant. Je me mets à trembler de peur et à paniquer, et lorsque sa poignée de main me serre encore plus le bras, je panique vraiment. Je me débats et n'ose même plus le regarder. Mais pris d'une poussée d'adrénaline, la panique, je hurle.

 **-** **L** **â** **chez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas avec vos sales pattes !**

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il ne doit sûrement pas avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un, un jeune juif sans défense qui plus est, lui tienne tête et sous le coup du choc, il me lâche. J'ai mal au bras maintenant, c'est malin. Et même moi je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis fou ou quoi ?! Depuis quand quelqu'un parle comme ça aux types les plus respectés du pays - et même plus - parce qu'ils peuvent vous couper les vivres en un claquement de doigts ? J'ai complètement perdu l'esprit ! Je regrette mon acte, enfin... non je ne regrette pas car je pense ce que je dis. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'approche de moi, et encore moins qu'il pose ses mains sur moi même si ce n'est que mon bras. Il me regarde encore, analysant il me semble bien les détails de mon visage et soudain je n'ai plus peur. Son expression dure et son regard inexpressifs ont disparu. Ses yeux maintenant brillants parcourent mon visage et je crois bien mon cou également. Lorsqu'une de leurs voitures terrifiantes klaxonne au bout de la rue et qu'il tourne la tête pour regarder si c'est bien son collègue qui arrive, je m'enfuis. J'ai tellement peur qu'il m'arrête à cause des mes paroles déplacées, et peur de son attitude étrange lorsqu'il me regarde que je n'ose pas me retourner. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée de m'enfuir en courant alors que 2 Nazis sont derrière moi, mais à vrai dire c'est tellement confus dans ma tête que je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi penser. Alors je cours, et lorsque j'entends que l'un des 2 hommes crie, je sais que ça va mal tourner pour moi.

 **-** **Derek** **attrape le !**

Et lorsque je me retourne brièvement, je vois que le jeune homme aux yeux verts me poursuit. Derek. C'est un joli prénom, qui sonne pas très Allemand, c'est vrai. Il est bien plus grand et parait plus sportif que moi, je suis cuit. Lorsqu'ils donnent l'ordre d'attraper quelqu'un, on ne le revoit plus. Et je sais pas si c'est à cause de la peur, mais mes jambes me forcent à accélérer et je remercie secrètement la voiture qui vient de passer car elle a barré la route à Derek. C'est affreux, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine et lorsque je vois un petit pont, je n'hésite pas à sauter en dessous pour fuir. Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Lorsque je sens que mes pieds sont en train de congeler, je baisse le regard et vois que j'ai atterri dans un petit cours l'eau. L'eau glacée m'arrive au dessus des chevilles et je pars me cacher sous le pont. Mon cœur bat comme jamais dans ma poitrine et lorsque j'entends une voiture et des voix fortes et graves je cesse de respirer. Je reconnais leurs voix. Derek et son collègue d'hier avec qui il était venu nous contrôler à la boutique. Ils sont arrêtés sur le petit pont au dessus de ma tête et j'ai toujours été curieux alors je ne peux m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

\- **Bon sang tu es un incapable !**  
 **\- Un incapable ?! Si j'étais toi je ne ferai pas le malin** **Jackson** **, si je mets en place le fonctionnement de tout ce régime avec le Führer ce n'est pas pour rien. Si j'étais toi je me tairais ! C'est un conseil.**  
 **\- J'en ai rien à faire que tu collabores avec le grand patron. Tu aurais du l'arrêter !**  
 **\- J'ai failli me faire tuer par une voiture ! Je** **l** **'arrêterai plus tard, je sais ou il travaille.**  
 **\- Il y a** **intérêt** **! Le patron a ordonné plus d'arrestations. Un train part demain soir au camp, en Pologne. Fais en sorte qu'il y soit dedans ! Il faut tous les exterminer. Tous !**  
 **\- T'inquiètes pas, je l'aurai cette vermine.**

Je déglutis. Si seulement j'avais été plus prudent pour traverser cette foutue route, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais le pire c'est que je sais d'avance que je vais me faire arrêter, et les propos des deux officiers me font froid dans le dos. " Vermine ", " Exterminer " ou encore " Führer " me donnent envie de vomir. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on est perçus ? Comme de la vermine destinée à l'abattoir ? Je n'ai pas honte de mes origines et de ma sexualité, sauf que si cette dernière venait à se savoir je pense que je serais d'autant plus martyrisé - du moins s'ils ont le temps de s'occuper particulièrement de mon cas. Soudain un déclic se fait dans ma tête. " Camp. " " Exterminer ". Ils nous amènent dans des camps, ça on le savait déjà, pour nous tuer. Comment font-ils ça ? Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ? Ça me fait froid dans le dos mais lorsque j'entends que la voiture démarre et s'éloigne, je sors discrètement de ma cachette et pars en sens inverse afin de rentrer chez moi. J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux mais rien ne veut se passer. Mes larmes restent bloquées et ça me noue la gorge. Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi peu pressé de rentrer chez moi. Et puis finalement, je réalise. Si je veux avoir une chance de survivre, étant donné qu'ils sont déterminés à m'arrêter - en particulier le dit Derek, je dois fuir. Je sais que je n'irai nulle part et que j'ai peu de chances que ça me sauve, mais ça pourrait marcher. Alors quand je rentre chez moi, je met toute mes affaires dans ma valise marron et je m'assoies sur mon lit. Je sors de sous le lit l'album photo de ma famille et lorsque mon regard se pose sur une photo de mes parents et de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Et même si maintenant je suis sur qu'ils ont été tués, je me rends compte qu'au fond de moi je le savais déjà depuis un bon bout de temps.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici, assis sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide. Et après plusieurs minutes, ou même heures passées à réfléchir je me dis que la fuite est une mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, à fuir pour sauver ma peau. De toute façon, je pense que cette guerre abominable est loin de se terminer et, lorsque ça arrivera enfin, je serai mort depuis un bon moment déjà. De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre et si je dois mourir, c'est que c'est comme ça. On ne peut rien faire contre ces gens la. Bon nombre de gens on essayé de fuir mais n'ont pas réussi. Alors je m'allonge sur mon lit et je regarde les flammes dans ma cheminée et lorsque je commence à m'endormir, un coup frappé à ma porte me tire de ma somnolence et je pars ouvrir, complètement frigorifié. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je fais les gros yeux car il n'y a personne mais une enveloppe repose tranquillement sur le sol froid. Il fait nuit noire dehors et j'entends le bruit des pas des officiers qui se rapprochent. Je me dépêche de récupérer l'enveloppe et ferme la porte à clef. Je m'apprête à la lire mais lorsque je m'aperçois que les planches ne sont pas placées aux fenêtres je suis contraint d'éteindre la lumière et, allongé dans la presque obscurité, près du feu, je sombre dans le sommeil malgré ma forte curiosité. Bizarrement mes dernières pensées ne se portent pas à mes parents, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils sont partis, mais à Derek. Je revois la façon dont il change de comportement, ses yeux verts magnifiques, ses cheveux noirs et surtout, sa bouche sur laquelle j'adorerais user la mienne.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Étant complètement trempé à cause de la pluie qui tombe à grosses averses, je me précipite dans la boutique et je vois Isaac les coudes appuyés sur le comptoir, l'air épuisé. Il me salue d'un signe de tête et me dit rapidement qu'il faut que je fasse l'inventaire de la réserve, afin de comptabiliser le peu de marchandise qu'il nous restera à mettre en rayon. Après avoir posé ma veste sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois, je saisis un papier et de l'encre afin de pouvoir écrire. J'entends la pluie qui tombe sur le toit de la boutique et je me mets à trier. Je commence par les bocaux et note sur le papier le nombre qu'il en reste. Je fais la moue. Vraiment pas beaucoup... même très peu.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à faire l'inventaire et à vérifier maintes et maintes fois mes résultats, croyant que je m'étais trompé quelque part. Malheureusement pour nous, je ne me suis pas trompé et nous avons très peu de choses à vendre. Je me frotte les tempes, pris d'un terrible mal de tête et lorsque je m'apprête à sortir de la réserve, j'entends des cris. Des hurlements qui proviennent de la rue et lorsque je vois les uniformes noir embarquer les gens dans des véhicules, je comprends. La nouvelle vague d'arrestations arrive, et plus vite que mon ombre je cours pour aller me cacher derrière les rayons en fer de la réserve. Avec un peu de chance personne ne me trouvera, et puis soudain j'entends Isaac. Il hurle et j'entends des bocaux en fer tomber et la porte claquer avant que le bruit de la vitrine brisée ne parvienne à mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'arrête de tourner, et mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Plus un bruit dans la boutique excepté celui de pas et quelques voix. Apparemment il y a deux hommes. L'un d'eux éclaire la réserve et parcours les lieux du regard tout en tournant en rond. Soudain il se retourne vers moi et je vois que c'est lui. Le gars aux yeux verts. Il est vraiment magnifique dans son uniforme noir. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je retiens ma respiration et ferme les yeux en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vu, caché par quelques paquets de farine et la structure de fer des rayons. Mais son regard se pose sur moi et je vois qu'il fait les gros yeux. Je ferme les miens, conscient que s'en est sûrement fini pour moi.

 **-** **Derek** **, il y a quelqu'un derrière ?!  
\- Non ! Personne !**

J'ouvre les yeux à mon tour et le regarde, choqué. Pourquoi... juste, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de plus réagir, son corps parfait s'élance dans un mouvement brusque vers la sortie de la réserve et je reste collé contre le mur, la respiration haletante et le cœur prêt à lâcher.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté caché ici, sans bouger, mais ce que je sais c'est que lorsque je ressors de la réserve, c'est un vrai désastre. Les étalages et les rayons sont tous à terre, des bocaux sont en train de se vider au sol et je me rends bien compte qu'Isaac n'est plus ici. Ils l'ont arrêté. J'ai envie de pleurer, car c'était mon seul ami et qu'il était chère à mon cœur et je réalise que maintenant il est plus la et qu'il va mourir. Je sors de la boutique alors que la nuit commence à tomber, je rentre chez moi en courant malgré mes pieds gelés et mes jambes engourdies. J'ai juste envie d'être chez moi, au calme, mais lorsque je m'aperçois que la porte de ma maison est défoncée, je me dis que je vais avoir du boulot. Des dizaines de maisons habituellement éclairées à cette heure tardive sont maintenant plongées dans le noir total et je comprends que les personnes qui y habitaient ont été arrêtées cette après midi. Il n'y a seulement que trois maisons allumées, et je me demande comment leurs habitants sont encore ici. Ils devaient sûrement être absents ou bien cachés pour ne pas se faire prendre. Lorsque je passe le petit portail en fer devant chez moi et que je monte les quelques marches devant ma porte, je vois quelqu'un qui m'observe du trottoir d'en face. La personne est plongée dans l'obscurité, si bien que je suis incapable de dire si c'est un homme ou une femme, mais je dirais que c'est un homme surtout grâce à ses épaules carrées qui me le prouvent. Dans l'obscurité, je vois une petite lumière orange foncée, et je comprends que la personne qui m'observe est en train de fumer une cigarette. C'est effrayant me de sentir observé de cette façon, surtout à cette heure de la journée alors qu'il fait presque nuit, quelques minutes avant le couvre feu. J'entre chez moi et me débrouille pour fermer un minimum la porte et, aussitôt entré, je jette une bûche dans la cheminée afin de faire repartir le feu. Comme il y a deux jours, je mets de l'eau à chauffer afin de pouvoir me laver et, en attendant, je me prépare des haricots récupérés à la boutique avant de sortir de ma cachette. Avoir de la nourriture dans la bouche me fait un drôle d'effet car je n'ai pas mangé depuis des jours.  
En moins de quinze minutes j'ai terminé mon repas et je me dirige, la barrique d'eau chaude dans les mains, vers ma salle de bain. J'ai un choc lorsque je me vois, nu, dans le miroir. J'ai du au moins perdre 8 kilos. On voit mes côtes, ma peau est recouverte d'hématomes et je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un sac d'os recouvert de peau. Tous mes muscles ont disparu et je me dis que je ne suis plus aussi désirable que je l'étais avant. Je faisais fureur auprès de la gente féminine il y a quelques années, mais je n'ai jamais été intéressé. Et la, alors que je me regarde, je me dis que seuls mes yeux et mon visage n'ont pas changé mis à part mes marques de fatigue sous mes yeux. L'eau chaude me réchauffe le corps alors que je me frotte les bras, le ventre et tout le corps à l'aide de la savonnette.  
Quelques minutes plus tard je sors de la pièce, en caleçon et m'assoies sur mon lit près du feu. Mon regard se pose sur l'enveloppe que j'ai trouvée hier sous ma porte. Je ne l'ai toujours pas ouverte. Je la prends entre mes doigts fins et l'ouvre avant d'en sortir et déplier la feuille de papier qui s'y trouve. Je parcours du regard les quelques lignes écrites rapidement sur le papier.

 ** _" Nombreuses arrestations demain, Fuyez, protégez vous. Je vous en prie, ne restez pas ici. "_**

14 mots et rien de plus. Pas une seule signature. Rien. Et comme un idiot je me dis que j'aurais du lire cette lettre avant. Mais je pense que si je l'avais lue avant, ça n'aurait rien changé car j'aurais pensé à une mauvaise blague. Personne ne peut être au courant de telles manœuvres, excepté peut-être des traîtres ou des infiltrés. Les mains tremblantes, je jette la lettre dans le feu après en avoir regardé l'écriture. C'est propre, c'est soigné mais je peux voir que cette information a été écrite rapidement. Je regarde le papier qui est en train de se décomposer dans les flammes et je m'allonge dans mon lit. J'ai frôlé la catastrophe aujourd'hui, et je me rends compte que tout est complètement incohérent. Pourquoi je suis encore en vie ? Pourquoi je suis au chaud dans mon lit alors que cet officier disait hier qu'il me tuerait dès qu'il me retrouverait, alors qu'il avait l'occasion de m'arrêter et de m'envoyer dans son camp je ne sais plus dans quel pays ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas sorti des rayons et arrêté ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais cet homme me fait peur. Je n'aimerai pas et je ne ferai plus rien qui pourrait me le faire croiser à nouveau. Mais même s'il me fait peur et même si je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi il m'a sauvé la vie, à moi Stiles la vermine, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lorsque je me réveille si tôt je ne comprends pas. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce et je m'aperçois qu'il fait sombre, malgré un peu de lumière qui passe par la fenêtre. Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Il ne doit pas être plus de 6 heures du matin et je sursaute dans mon lit lorsque j'entends des coups frappés à la porte. Terrorisé, je me cache sous ma couverture en espérant que les coups cessent et que la personne parte.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, cette fois, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Je n'allume pas la lumière car j'y vois assez malgré le fait que le soleil ne se soit pas encore levé, et je pose ma main sur la poignet de ma porte cassée. J'ai peur et je ne sais pas si je dois ouvrir la porte ou si je dois faire comme si je n'étais pas ici. Alors qu'un nouveau coup est frappé, je tire la porte vers moi et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, je me sens attiré vers l'intérieur de ma petite maison et j'entends la porte grincer au sol avant de se refermer. J'essaie de parler, mais j'ai tellement peur que je n'arrives pas à articuler. Je vois une silhouette s'approcher de moi dans l'obscurité mais je n'arrives pas à en discerner les moindres détails. Je ne vois pas le visage de la personne, ni les habits, rien du tout. Je sais seulement que c'est un homme, on peut le deviner grâce à son corps large. A force de reculer alors qu'il avance, je sens le mur dans mon dos et je me sens piégé. Deux grandes mains se posent sur ma taille et je sens sa joue frotter contre la mienne. Sa barbe du matin de gratte la joue et lorsqu'il me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille, mon cœur se fige.

« **Je vous avais demandé de partir, que faites vous ici ?** »

Je gémis lorsque ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille, et ses grandes mains serrent encore plus mes hanches. Il fait un pas en avant et je me sens encore plus piégé que je ne l'étais déjà, plaqué fermement contre le mur, collé contre son corps qui parait beaucoup plus musclé que le mien. C'est plaisant, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais je ne connais pas cet homme, alors je le repousse. Son souffle s'écrase sur mes lèvres et son haleine de tabac parvient à mes narines. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, je lui demande qui il est mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. A moins qu'une caresse sur la joue n'en soit une.

\- **Vous devriez fuir M** **onsieur** **Stilinski** **. Partez, vers le nord.**

 **\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**

 **\- Ne posez pas trop de questions.**

 **\- Qui êtes vous bon sang ?**

Des bruits dans la rue se font entendre, des véhicules. L'homme me lâche immédiatement avant de se reculer. Ses grandes mains quittent mes hanches et je me sens enfin libre, surtout lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi et que je le vois marcher vers la porte de la maison.

« **Attendez !** , je murmure et je m'approche de lui avant de le rattraper par le bras.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Dites moi qui vous êtes, s'il vous** **plaît.**

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse, à moins qu'un baiser au coin des lèvres et des mains qui caressent mon corps en soit une. Lorsqu'il me lâche et sors de la maison, je me rends compte que mon cœur bat à vive allure et que mon corps est brûlant. Je m'approche doucement de la fenêtre et vois deux voitures de la Gestapo passer devant la maison. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, mais lorsque mon regard se pose sur le fameux Derek, installé au volant de la seconde voiture, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. En fait... il est vraiment magnifique, mais comme je le disais c'est une beauté dangereuse, j'en suis sur. Le genre d'homme qu'il vaut mieux éviter, que vous soyez Juif ou pas. Le genre d'homme qui peut vous briser. Mais malgré moi mon regard se pose sur lui et je me surprends à le dévorer du regard. Le soleil qui est maintenant en train de se lever fait briller ses cheveux court et si peu bouclés, et je vois la voiture passer devant ma petite maison avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

Il n'est plus devant mes yeux, mais je vois encore son visage d'ange magnifique dans ma tête. Ses yeux verts, ses lèvres, ses boucles. Je me demande pourquoi il m'a épargné hier, pourquoi il n'a pas dit à son collègue que j'étais caché dans la réserve et pourquoi il ne m'a pas arrêté. Je ne sais pas, et je pense que je ne le saurai jamais. Et puis mes pensées s'égarent vers cet inconnu qui était collé contre moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi veut-il que je m'enfuis ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance, mais il à l'air de savoir ce qu'il dit alors peut-être que je pourrais l'écouter. Peut-être que je devrais fuir. Je regarde une dernière fois par la fenêtre et je vois que la rue est déserte comme jamais. Je crois que oui, je vais lui faire confiance. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir une seconde de plus cette fois-ci, et je pars préparer mes affaires. Je vais m'enfuir, du moins je vais essayer. Peut-être que cela me portera chance et que je survivrais, qui sait ? Je pense que pour nous, les Juifs et les autres, tout n'est qu'une question de chance.

* * *

Hey :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la publier de peur que le sujet dérange, mais finalement je suis contente de l'avoir fait.

Je posterais le prochain chapitre mercredi :) Encore merci pour tout :*


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

* * *

 _ **2 semaines plus tard :**_

J'ai fuis exactement pendant 14 jours. 14 jours à me cacher, à essayer de me faire petit et de passer inaperçue. 14 jours à manger au compte goûte et à mourir de froid. 14 jours pour me retrouver finalement dans les locaux sales et étouffants de la Gestapo à Berlin. J'avais du parcourir une bonne centaine de kilomètres avant qu'il ne m'arrêtent. Lorsque je les ai vus arriver vers moi, une arme braquée sur mon crâne j'ai cru que c'était terminé. Peut-être que j'aurais préféré que cela se termine ainsi, plutôt que de passer je ne sais combien d'heures dans cet endroit minuscule. Je vois grâce à la minuscule trappe qu'il fait nuit dehors et je me dis que, au moins, j'ai encore survécu un jour de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent. Ils m'ont frappé, traité comme du bétail et je suis toujours la. Ils attendent quoi ? Telle est la question que je me pose. Peut-être qu'un de leurs camions de juifs n'est pas revenu d'un de leurs foutu camps ? Je n'en sais foutre rien mais en réalité ça ne m'importe peu car, qu'ils me gardent ici ou qu'ils m'amènent ne changera rien au fait que j'ai au moins deux côtes cassées et que je suis à bout de forces. Je suis allongé à même le sol froid et humide et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je meurs de froid et je sais que, si je reste un jour de plus ici, je vais finir par mourir. J'essaie de bouger, mais aussitôt que mon corps se déplace je gémis car mes cotes me font un mal de chien. J'ai du mal à respirer dans cet endroit reclus et j'abandonne. Je reste allongé au sol, les larmes ruisselant de mes yeux et je sens que je m'endors. Et même si j'ai mal, même si je suis exténué, même si j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va lâcher, la seule chose à laquelle je pense avant de sombrer dans le sommeil ce sont des yeux verts. Ses yeux verts.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Je suis réveillé par le bruit d'une clef qui tourne dans la serrure, et lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il fait encore nuit dehors, je me dis que ce n'est pas normal. J'ai du mal à voir la silhouette de la personne qui s'approche de moi, mais j'y parviens quand même et m'aperçois que c'est un homme. Bien sur, qui d'autre ? Il n'y a pas de femmes ici, sauf peut-être dans un autre cachot. Ses pas lourds se rapprochent de mon corps allongé au sol et j'ai peur. Je vois qu'il se tient debout, au dessus de moi, mais lorsque je m'apprête à parler je m'arrête car je vois qu'il se met à genoux devant moi.

 **-** **Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?** , je demande la voix brisée.

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça, à attendre qu'il parle mais je pense longtemps. Je sens sa main qui effleure ma jambe et je bouge. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, pas une personne que je ne connais pas et qui veut sûrement ma mort. Mais sans que, cette fois-ci, je puisse me défendre je le sens qu'il se penche au dessus de moi, et lorsque ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, je le reconnais.

\- **Je vous avais dit de fuir, pas de vous faire arrêter, Monsieur** **Stilinski.**

Son murmure me donne des frissons et son haleine de tabac me dégoûte, même si ses lèvres brûlantes qui caressent mon cou me donnent chaud. Ses mains, grandes et rugueuses, se posent sur mon ventre, à même ma peau. Je me rends compte à ce moment la que ma chemise est ouverte, et que ses mains brûlantes sur la mienne si froide m'apaise. Ses mains touchent mon ventre et remontent sur mon torse. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent lorsque ce sont ses lèvres qui remplacent ses mains. Ses baisers tendres sur mon torse et ma gorge sont un véritable supplice. Je me sens ailleurs, comme dans un autre monde ou il n'y aurait que cet homme et moi. Mais, comme la fois ou il est venu chez moi pour me demander de m'enfuir, je réalise que je ne sais pas qui il est, alors je le repousse.

 **-** **Laissez-vous faire** **Stiles** **...** , il murmure contre mon torse.  
- **Non. L** **â** **chez-moi. Je ne vous connais pas !**

J'ai hurlé, et il s'est éloigné. Lorsque je sens ses bras musclés qui m'entourent et que je me sens quitter le sol, je réalise que je suis dans ses bras et qu'il me porte, tout en marchant vers la sortie. Pourquoi ? Que-va-t-il me faire ? Mais même si j'ai peur, j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance. Je serre mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi. Son odeur et la chaleur de son corps me font me sentir mieux et lorsqu'il m'allonge à l'arrière d'une voiture, alors qu'il fait nuit noire dehors, je me dis que c'est bientôt la fin. Pendant toutes les longues minutes passées à rouler, je me dis qu'il est en train de m'amener dans ces camps dont il parlait avec son collègue la fois dernière. De longues minutes passées à rouler, j'ai même l'impression que ça fait des heures. Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, on s'arrête et je sens ses bras me porter à nouveau. Je somnole. J'ai mal aux cotes, aux jambes, partout. J'entends le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme une fois que nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être une maison. Une douce lumière règne dans la pièce ou nous sommes, mais mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Ma main glisse le long de son cou et tombe contre son torse. Je sens les boutons d'un costume ou d'une chemise sous mes doigts et son corps se penche sur moi alors qu'il me dépose sur quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud. Je réalise vite que je suis dans un lit. Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, même si je ne sais pas ou ni chez qui je suis. Je me sens trop bien à ce moment la, même si j'ai une côte cassée. J'entends des bruits. Une porte qui se ferme et je ne sais trop quoi d'autre. J'ouvre les yeux et lorsque je vois qui se trouve en face de moi, en train d'ôter son uniforme, je hurle et j'essaie de sortir du lit. Il ne dit rien, continue d'enlever son uniforme noir comme le charbon et lorsqu'il est seulement vêtu d'un caleçon devant moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. J'avais bien raison, son corps est magnifique. Je devrais avoir peur, mais tout se mélange dans ma tête. Moi. Juif. Chambre. Derek. Nazi. Pourquoi ? Mais avant que j'ai le temps de me répondre mentalement, il s'approche de moi après avoir enfilé une chemise qui le rend encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est déjà. Ses grandes mains se posent sur ma taille et lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de moi.

 **-** **Je...**  
 **\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal** **Stiles** **. N'ayez pas peur.**  
 **\- J'ai peur.**  
 **\- S'il vous** **plaît.** **..**  
 **\- Vous êtes censé me tuer** , je souffle.  
 **\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça...**

Et ses lèvres me dévorent le cou et je me sens fondre. Mon cœur bat comme jamais, j'ai chaud. Ses soupirs lorsqu'il m'embrasse le torse me font frissonner, et lorsqu'il pose délicatement son front contre le mien, je crois qu'il va vraiment le faire, qu'il va m'embrasser. M'embrasser sur la bouche. Mais il ne le fait pas et ses lèvres déposent un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de murmurer :

« **Je vous protégerai** **Stiles** **, toujours.** »

Mes doigts tirent légèrement sur ses cheveux et il me regarde. Et finalement c'est moi. Ouais. Finalement, c'est moi qui l'embrasse.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Je suis réveillé grâce à une caresse sur mon bras, et je vois Derek qui me regarde, vêtu de son uniforme noir. Il est vraiment magnifique. Alors que je le regarde, je me rappelle du baiser que je lui ai donné hier et je me sens rougir. Je n'aurais pas du, car s'il avait vraiment voulu m'embrasser, il l'aurait fait avant. D'ailleurs il ne m'a pas rendu mon baiser et m'a repoussé. Je ne comprends pas, car ensuite j'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras alors qu'il me caressait le cou à l'aide de son nez. Je m'étais endormi comme une masse, épuisé et je me sentais bien.  
Je me relève difficilement dans le lit alors qu'il me regarde. Le jour est déjà bien levé dehors et il ne doit pas être moins de 12 heures.

Je veux qu'il m'embrasse, maintenant, mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Ses lèvres m'attirent, c'est inexplicable. J'ai envie d'essayer encore, voir si cette fois il va se laisser faire ou non. Doucement, je pose ma main sur sa joue et il ferme les yeux, comme si le contact de ma peau lui faisait du bien. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il recule un peu, mais ne me repousse pas alors mes lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les siennes et cette fois il se laisse faire et me rend mon baiser. Ses lèvres douces s'ouvrent et se referment avec les miennes et il pose sa main sur ma joue. Seul le bruit de nos bouches qui se cherchent est présent dans la pièce et je sais que c'est le plus beau baisé qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir. On s'embrasse encore, pendant quelques secondes qui semblent durer une éternité pour moi. Sa grande main quitte mon cou pour se poser sur mon torse, par dessous ma chemise. Il la pose sur mon cœur et continue de m'embrasser, plus durement cette fois, alors que ses doigts se replient sur mon torse et ses ongles me griffent un peu la peau. C'est merveilleux. Je saisis son cou et l'attire vers moi mais je crois qu'il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire car il me repousse encore, et je vois qu'il cherche ses mots.

 **-** **Stiles** **, nous... nous ne pouvons pas...**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** , je demande déçu.  
 **\- Vous le savez très bien**.

Oui, je le sais. Je baisse la tête, et pose la question que je voulais lui poser depuis plusieurs jours.

 **-** **Derek** **... pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé, dans le magasin la fois dernière ? Et... pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? Pourquoi moi ?**  
 **\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous me prendriez pour un fou...**  
 **\- Parlez moi, je vous en prie...**  
 **\- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! N'insistez pas** **Stiles!**

Je sursaute à cause de son ton agressif et autoritaire et je comprends que son caractère habituel prend le dessus. Je le regarde alors qu'il se lève et fait les cents pas dans la chambre. Soudain j'ai honte. J'ai honte d'être aussi sale dans un endroit aussi propre, bien entretenu. Je suis pas à ma place ici. J'ai aussi honte d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi. C'est un officier, qui est censé être homophobe et xénophobe. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'a dit hier : " Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... " Peut-être fait-il cela pour se protéger ? Je ne sais pas, et je pense que je ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Qu'il fasse ceci parce qu'il le veut ou non... peu importe car il est ce qu'il est. Son uniforme le prouve et rien ne changera. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas de moi. C'est un homme, j'en suis un. Un juif qui plus est.

 **-** **Pourquoi me faites-vous espérer alors ?! Pourquoi vous m'embrassez pour me repousser ensuite, pourquoi vous m'avez récupéré ?! Vous auriez du me laisser dans ce cachot, et me laisser mourir !  
\- Ça suffit !  
\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Derek. Vous n'êtes pas méchant, je le sais. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, alors laissez moi. Ne me protégez pas et faites votre boulot. Arrêtez-moi, votre collègue le veut.  
\- Jamais je ne vous arrêterai Stiles.  
\- Pourquoi ? C'est votre boulot non ?!**

Il baisse la tête et s'approche de moi. J'ai du mal à me tenir debout car j'ai mal aux cotes. Il est terriblement attirant dans cet uniforme. J'aimerais bien en défaire les boutons afin de caresser son torse. Je me retrouve piégé entre lui et le mur, comme la fois ou il s'était introduit chez moi. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment-a-t-il pu être chez moi et être dans sa voiture de service avec son collègue deux minutes plus tard. Je n'en sais rien, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse.

 **-** **Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Stiles.  
\- Si vous n'avez jamais voulu ça, alors... pourquoi ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas à savoir !  
\- D'accord, très bien. Je m'en vais.  
\- Vous allez ou ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Avec une cote cassée ? **Trancha-t-il **  
\- Oui. C'est toujours mieux que rester ici.  
\- Vous devez voir...  
\- Non. **

Je lui passe à coté, en essayant de marcher vite malgré la douleur mais il me rattrape par le bras. Son corps musclé est maintenant contre le mien et je m'efforce de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ses mains, grandes, descendent le long de mes bras avant de se poser sur mes reins. Je craque et le regarde, et je vois à ses yeux qu'il est gêné. Mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres fines et si douces mais je résiste. Son bras qui passe maintenant autour de ma taille me maintient debout et la chaleur de son corps me fait un peu oublier la douleur de mes cotes.

 **\- Stiles.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Embrassez-moi.**

Je suis pris au dépourvu. Mais je me dis que si je fais ce qu'il me dit, je passerai pour un faible. Alors je l'embrasse, mais au bord des lèvres avant de me libérer lentement de ses bras alors qu'il ferme les yeux.  
Il soupire et je le regarde. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et sa tête est penchée en arrière. Il est tellement beau, je n'ai jamais vu un homme comme ça. Il est charismatique, attirant et sensuel. Je retire lentement mes doigts de sa main et me dirige vers la porte, sans rien dire, mais sa voix m'interpelle. **  
** ** **  
\- Stiles**** **restez-ici. C'est dangereux de sortir maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Quelqu'un pourrait vous voir. Attendez au moins la tombée de la nuit.  
\- Et rester ici avec vous, seuls ?! Certainement.  
\- Cessez vos enfantillages Stiles !**

Il s'énerve encore et j'ai peur, surtout lorsqu'il me prend par l'épaule et me plaque contre le mur. Ses yeux semblent me transpercer et je n'ose plus bouger. Non, il ne m'a pas plaqué contre le mur, il m'a jeté contre le mur. J'ai peur la, dieu sait de quoi il serait capable... étant donné son travail. Il me parle mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment car lorsqu'il hurle de cette façon, c'est horrible, terrifiant. Il fait un pas en avant vers moi alors que je suis assis par terre.

 **-** **Ne vous approchez pas de moi.  
\- Heu... je... d'accord. De toute façon je dois aller... travailler. Je vous ramènerai chez vous ce soir.**

Et sans un dernier regard pour moi, il quitte la pièce et ferme la porte derrière lui. J'entends le cliquetis de la clef dans la serrure, ce qui signifie qu'il m'a enfermé dans sa chambre. Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois qu'il y a une porte marron cachée derrière une chaise en bois. Je l'ouvre et découvre une salle de bain. Et bien que ce ne soit pas chez moi ici, bien au contraire, je me déshabille en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire et allume l'eau de la baignoire. Lorsque cette dernière est pleine à moitié, je me laisse aller dans l'eau chaude et parfumée au savon, et je ferme les yeux. La chaleur me détend et je ne ressens presque plus la douleur. Je me met à penser finalement aux derniers événements. Derek qui me récupère et qui prend soin de moi, alors qu'il devrait normalement me faire tuer, nos embrassades. Je repense à tout ça mais je me rends compte que mon cerveau est bien trop embrouillé. Je me sens simplement bien dans cette eau chaude et propre, et je sens que je suis en train de m'endormir, bercé par le clapotis de l'eau et la douce odeur du savon.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0**_

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui me réveille et lorsque je me rends compte que je suis à moitié allongé dans la baignoire, je me sens bête de m'être endormi ici pendant des heures. J'ai la peau toute fripée et je suis tout endormi. Mon cerveau met du temps à réagir, et à comprendre que Derek est debout au niveau de la cloison et me regarde. Son regard n'exprime aucune émotion, et sa bouche et durement fermée. Les bras croisés devant son torse, il émane de lui un charisme et une prestance qui vous effraie. Il est grand, bien bâti et extrêmement musclé. Sans rien dire, il décroise les bras et marche dans la salle d'eau sans poser à nouveau le regard sur moi et, quelques secondes plus tard, je vois qu'il me tend un drap de bain. Je le saisis, gêné mais heureux qu'il ne me regarde pas, et j'attends qu'il quitte la salle d'eau afin de sortir de la baignoire avant de m'enrouler le corps avec le long drap de bain blanc. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je me dis que je ne ressemble vraiment plus à rien. Je suis trop maigre, mes cernes font peur à voir et mes cheveux sont ternes malgré le fait que je viens de les laver. Je regarde mes mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo blanc et froid. Mes doigts sont fins, si bien qu'ils pourraient se briser au moindre coup violent et ma peau est abîmée. Je me sens affreux, plus moi même et inutile. Lorsque je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir, je vois également le reflet de Derek derrière moi. Il est torse nu et son pantalon de service qui tombe sur ses hanches larges le rend on ne peut plus attirant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses muscles pectoraux dans le miroir et, lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je l'observe, il se déplace et me tend une chemise blanche un peu abîmée et un pantalon gris. J'hésite à les prendre, mais je vois à son regard qu'il veut me les donner. Je les saisis donc et il sort à nouveau de la pièce, me laissant donc seul afin que je puisse m'habiller. Lentement, pour ne pas me faire mal aux cotes, j'enfile les vêtements qu'il m'a remis et je replace mes cheveux. Lorsque je sors de la pièce, je le vois assis sur le lit, de nouveau habillé entièrement et il me regarde. La pièce est sombre et la lumière n'est pas allumée, ce qui m'indique que la nuit commence à tomber. Je m'assoies à ses cotés et me tortille sur moi même.

 **\- Ça** **va** **Stiles** **?** **, il me demande simplement.  
** **\- Non. J'ai mal aux côtes.** **  
** **\- Allongez-vous.** **  
** **-** **Derek** **je...** **  
** **\- Allongez-vous, et ôtez votre chemise.**

J'ai envie de lui dire que ça me gêne qu'il me vouvoie, mais je ne fais aucune remarque et retire les boutons de la chemise avant de l'ôter et de m'allonger sur le lit, les jambes pendantes au bord du lit. Je le regarde alors qu'il entre dans la salle de bain. Je regarde le plafond blanc au dessus de moi comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie, jusqu'au moment ou il revient à mes cotés, une grande boite entre les mains. Je le regarde faire alors qu'il ne me parle pas. Il sort de la boite une seringue ainsi qu'une aiguille et la désinfecte avec ce qu'il semble être de l'alcool. Il prend ensuite un petit flacon en verre et remplit la seringue du produit qu'il contient, avant de s'approcher de moi et de saisir mon bras. Je le retire, mort de peur et je crois qu'il comprend.

 **\- Stiles** **, c'est de la morphine.** **  
** **\- Qu'est ce qu'il me le prouve ? Ça pourrait bien être autre chose... de mortel.** **  
** **\- Bon sang, quand est-ce-que vous comprendrez que je ne vous veut aucun mal,** **Stiles** **?!** **  
** **\- Peut-être quand vous m'aurez expliqué pourquoi, justement, vous ne me voulez aucun mal.** **  
** **\- C'est impossible.**

Et sans un mot ni regard de plus, je sens l'aiguille entrer dans ma peau et je retiens un gémissement. Je le regarde faire et je me rends compte qu'il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Lorsqu'il retire l'aiguille de ma peau, je crois qu'il va s'éloigner mais il me regarde et, tout en me regardant encore et encore, il dépose un baiser sur mon bras à l'endroit de la piqûre. Son regard vert intense me foudroie et je baisse la tête afin de ne plus le voir.  
Ses mains glacées effleurent ma peau alors qu'il enroule un bandage autour de mes côtes cassées. A chaque contact de sa peau sur la mienne, mon corps se retrouve de frissons et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Jamais quelqu'un n'a été aussi attentionné envers moi, mis à part mes parents peut-être. Lorsqu'il a enfin fini, il me regarde et me caresse la joue. Il détourne un instant le regard vers la fenêtre avant de me regarder à nouveau.

 **\- Il fait nuit. Remettez votre chemise, je vous ramène chez vous** **.**

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je suis chez moi. Il fait étrangement chaud et je vois du bois qui brûle dans la cheminée. Je regarde la bûche, intrigué, et je crois que Derek s'en aperçoit car il me dit :

 **Je... je suis venu allumer un feu avant de rentrer à la maison.** **  
** **\- Oh... je... merci** **Derek.**

Un sourire illumine son visage à l'entente de son prénom et je me mords la lèvre. Il est tellement beau, tellement... innocent à cet instant la, même si je sais qu'il est bien loin d'être innocent. Je ne comprends vraiment pas sa gentillesse, son caractère changeant et ses sautes d'humeur. Je ne comprends pas, je ne le comprends pas, et je n'aime pas ça. Il me regarde et pose sa grande main sur ma joue avant de se rapprocher de moi, si bien que son corps effleure le mien. Mon cœur bat anormalement vite et il fait un pas en avant, si bien que je me retrouve piégé entre le mur et son corps musclé. La lumière tamisée de la pièce seulement produite par la flamme dans la cheminée donne à l'endroit une atmosphère calme et douce. Mes yeux parcourent son visage et je vois à la lueur du feu que ses yeux brillent. Sa main glisse lentement de ma joue et ses doigts caressent mon cou alors que je penche la tête sur la droite. Son souffle caresse ma peau sensible vers ma mâchoire et je frémis lorsque ses lèvres remplacent ses doigts. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la pièce, si bien que j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Ses lèvres douces me caressent tendrement et sensuellement et je m'agrippe à ses épaules musclées. Je souris malgré moi, comme un enfant, parce que je me sens bien et que j'aime qu'il m'embrasse de cette façon.

« **Derek. »**

Il s'éloigne lorsque je le repousse un peu et plaque son front contre le mien. On reste plusieurs minutes comme ça, à nous regarder dans les yeux, sans rien dire et le souffle court. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et, finalement, il brise le silence.

« **Au revoir** **Stiles.** »

* * *

 _Chapitre terminé ! :3_

 _Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et de me lire. Je tiens a signalée que le prochain chapitre sera vendredi et qu'il en aura deux au lieu d'un. (Un avec le PDV de Derek et un normal :))_

 _Merci encore pour tout._

 _Merci particulièrement a Shiki, Sanga36 qui lisent mes deux fictions et qui a chaque fois me laisse des reviews d'enfer :* :D_

 _En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que cette fanfiction vous plaise et donc... A Vendredi pour la suite :p_


End file.
